Iridiclervaux Aurelius/Relationships
Family † denotes a family member who is dead ‡ hopefully ? denotes a family member who might as well be dead ¿ ...unless Queen Nilam Aurelius (mother) Queen Nilam is loved by the people of her kingdom, and for good reason. She's fair and transparent. Well, as much as any monarch can be. She... tries? She's handled all disputes quickly, and as best she could, stopping any grudges from breaking out between kingdoms. Under her rule, the economy has boomed and the unemployment rate lowered to 2.9%. But that doesn't really speak anything about her as a parent, right? To her son, Nilam does her best to be warm and loving. She's been nothing but supportive through his life. Unfortunately, it's not as if the curse will let them live. As the sole ruler of an expanding kingdom sandwiched between two larger, angrier kingdoms, the queen has a lot of pressure on her, a lot of things she needs to remember. Add the curse, and her son is not one of them. Clerval often feels like a burden to his mother, especially during his childhood. She'd always be busy running the kingdom, obviously tired and frazzled whenever she came to play with him or tuck him into bed. Whenever she forgot him, sometimes for hours, sometimes for days, his heart would sink. And afterwards, when she came to once again, apologizing and trying to make up for it, Clerval could only feel guilt and embarrassment. He loves his mother, and he would never blame her for things that weren't her fault. Clerval wants to make his mother proud, and repay her for dealing with the kingdom, the curse, everything. King Aurelius (father) How does it feel to know exactly what you're going to become? Friends Jericho Ware As his roommate, Jericho's quite unlikely to forget Clerval. Jericho is rougher around the edges than Clerval, and often shocks him with the things he says about Headmaster Grimm. Clerval's also thinking about introducing a swear jar to their room. Nevertheless, he admires Jericho for his courage and strong sense of justice. He's also just the tiniest, tiniest bit jealous of his relationship with Laurentius Chrysalis. Jericho likes to poke fun at Clerval's title of royalty, and often teases him for only being royal because of his ancestor being selfish. Clerval's a little embarrassed by these jokes, but recieves them with a grin because he knows Jericho only means well. Iroka Spirit Iroka was a friend Clerval met on the track team, and he's incredibly grateful that they keep in touch even after he quit. The two of them like to tackle projects in the Enchanted Forest, organize cleanups, and go for jogs together. Sometimes Clerval wishes he could scrape up enough courage to go cheer Iro on at a track meet, but he always makes some vague excuse when asked. Acquaintances Thornleigh Lin Thornleigh and Clerval met in the Enchanted Forest, and frequently run into each other there. Although their first meeting consisted of Clerval being overeager and almost suffocating towards Thornleigh, they're on friendly terms now. Their conversations center around the magical plants and different areas of the forest and what sort of cleaning products are best for dirt stains. Dana Joneczeva One day, an unsuspecting Clerval walked into the Hocus Latte cafe, not knowing just what chaos he would be subjected to half an hour later. You see, Dana was at the same cafe, and Dana had eyes, which meant Dana was incredibly shocked by the Christmas sweater, purple sequined skirt, yellow Wellingtons, and cowboy hat. On one body. The feisty then-first-year marched up to him, and with very little introduction dragged him off to a boutique. Clerval ended up in an insane amount of pink (which, don't tell Dana, but was slightly too monochromatic for his tastes), confused but pleasantly surprised by some of the things they chose. He ended up buying some of them, to wear in just as terrible outfits as before though. The two still meet here and there and Dana always sighs because Clerval never learns. Enemies Eduard von Knochenstein Ever since the tutoring incident, Clerval goes out of his way to avoid Eduard. He doesn't like to reflect on what happened, because thinking about it just makes him upset all over again. Prior to their altercation, Clerval was somewhat unaware of Eduard's presence at the school, let alone his bitterness towards him. Currently, he's too much of a coward to call him an enemy but he's honest about his dislike for Eduard which speaks volumes. Pets TBA Romance There's a bit of a problem. Obviously, if Clerval's curse continues like his father's, he won't be anywhere near fit to rule, so he needs an heir. The problem with this is, he's afraid of what any relationship will become. Maybe he can date someone in his teen years, he knows he'll do his best to be a good boyfriend. But what then? Will his future husband be able to deal with everything that comes along with him? Ruling the kingdom, raising their child, trapped in a marriage like a cage? Hair turning white, not because he's growing old with his beloved, but because of the stress, because he can't see, or hear, or feel his husband. Clerval doesn't want that for anyone. ? Who is this mysterious stranger? Why can't Clerval remember his name? Surely at their first encounter he asked for it? Category:Subpages